Tetralyna Nohansen Zelda V
Princess Tetralyna Zelda V is the fifth Princess of Hyrule to carry the name Zelda and is an important figure during the Return of Sulkaris, Labrynna's invasion of Hyrule, and throughout the wars leading up to Majora's arrival. Physical Characteristics Tetralyna Zelda is a female Hylian with traces of Sheikah blood, roughly 5 feet 3 inch tall. She displays faded blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She is rather short compared to her ancestors, and carries a rather youthful appearance through most her life. Personality Tetralyna is remarkably boisterous and outgoing. She is often found running around Hyrule Castle and throughout the streets against her mother's wishes. This adventurous and head-first personality leads to her being rather aggressive prideful later in life, with more concern for matters other than her royal duties. Though generally kind to her friends, she often pranks them and is usually very forward with her opinions of them, even if they are considered mean or harsh. History Second Golden Age Princess Tetralyna Zelda V is born to Princess Oraiya Zelda IV and General Kazakk in 142 AG. A rowdy and independent child, Tetralyna is considered tomboyish and is more fond of fighting and exploring rather than her royal duties. Return of Sulkaris Tetralyna is confronted by Lord Akazoo and imprisoned by him during his takeover of Hyrule Castle in 160 AG. While captured he attempts to convince her to marry him or he would be forced to execute her and any connections left in the royal family. She is soon rescued by a Hylian army under the command of her father, General Kazakk, and the knight known only as Link. With Akazoo dead but the Gohma on a rampage across Hyrule, Princess Zelda orchestrates a sneak attack against the Gohma Grand Hive. She takes control of the harbor at Aslosus and ships Hylian soldiers and supplies into the Misery Mire from the southwest by sea. Though they manage to land and reach the Grand Hive, the Gohma are more than prepared as the will of Sulkaris manifests and attacks the invading army. Tetralyna commands her forces and bombards the Gohma with artillery, giving Link cover until he manages to slay Sulkaris and cripple the Gohma. After Sulkaris' defeat, Princess Zelda V returns with her armies to Hyrule and meets with the Zora of Lanayru Province in Airu, hoping to help them recover from the Gohma attacks that destroyed their cities. Queen Laruto reluctantly accepts the Princess' aid, and a military and economic alliance is signed. Soon after Oocca armies begin to descend upon Lanayru in search of Link and Hylia, attacking Airu and anyone crossing their path. Princess Zelda attempts to defend Link, but she is incapacitated by Mediator Ooccoo. Princess Zelda remains in Airu with Queen Laruto following the attack to help rebuild the city. Manifest Destiny With attacks from the Labrynna Regime on the eastern border of Ordona Province increasing, Princess Zelda travels south with Link and a small army to help reinforce the region. There she leads a failing defensive mission against Labrynna with Rusl, Ilia, and Ashei. With many of her knights killed, defeat seems unavoidable until the Labrynna armies are called back to their homeland. Under the advice of Sheik, Princess Zelda V gathers as many Ordonians as possible and leads a counterattack against the Regime in the east. Once there she successfully frees enslaved Tokay to aid in attacking Lynna City and the Black Tower. The assault is going well until it is discovered that Veran is responsible for the construction of the Black Tower and it is in fact a portal to the Realm of Twilight. King Zant begins to assemble armies of Twili in the Black Tower, descending upon the city and pushing the Ordonian and Tokay armies back. Soon after swarms of Fairies under the command of Tarm begin to pour into the city, igniting a huge three way battle between all three forces. Princess Zelda is forced to order a retreat and abandon Link, much to her dismay. Misery begins to take hold of the Princess on the route back to Ordona Province because of her failure to hold out for Link and many of her knights to the point where she refuses to eat. She chooses to march through Faron Woods directly to Lake Hylia and is ambushed by an army of Lizalfos. She is captured and bound during the fight, and is later brought as a sacrifce to Faron Prime. Though the Lizalfos demand such royal blood be killed on the altar of Faron Prime, Nardu the White instead keeps the Princess alive for other means. This sparks a civil war amongst the Lizalfos for fear of angering their gods. The Princess manages to escape her bonds as Nardu the White defends the sacrificial altar from rebellious Lizalfos, eventually confronting the reptile queen herself. Princess Zelda eventually overpowers Nardu, though from the shadows Ganondorf approaches and supresses her. It is revealed that Nardu invited Ganondorf to Faron Prime and intended to offer the Princess as a gift to him to seal an alliance between both the Lizalfos and the Gerudo. Pleased with the gift, Ganondorf accepts the treaty and announces his new cooperation with Nardu and formal declaration of war against the Kingdom of Hyrule. Hyrule in Chaos Princess Zelda remains trapped at Faron Prime as Lizalfos armies march west. She is soon freed by Okakusha the Green however, who is revealed to have been helping Link. Reunited with her companion and loyal knight, the two set out to Hyrule. Upon arriving they are immediately scorned and the people demand exile, dissatisfied with Princess Zelda's rule and the war that had broke out with the Lizalfos. In her absence the lost Goddess Hylia announced her return and used her army of Wizzrobes to defend and secure the Kingdom. Regardless of her people's betrayal, Princess Zelda challenges Hylia's authority and is nearly killed in battle, have Link not intervened and threatened to die with her. Instead Hylia exiles both Link and Princess Zelda from all territories controlled by the Kingdom of Hyrule. A Tale of Two Swords It is then that Midna, who has been following Link since the attack on the Black Tower, approaches the Princess and offered her personal forces to her aid. She recommends to Zelda that freeing the Darknut Legion from Gerudo oppression would lead to another potential alliance. After Princess Zelda, Link, and Midna attack the fortress of Baral's Stand and free Darknut slaves, the priestess Yaraxonal agrees to form an alliance to strike back at the Gerudo. With three small armies under her command, Princess Zelda organizes a plan to bring the various warring powers in Hyrule into an all out brawl from which her forces could strike. She successfully offers to surrender herself to Ganondorf, Akazoo, and Hylia just south of Lon Lon Ranch. The plan works, and Gerudo, Stalfos, and Wizzrobe armies confront each other in a three way battle. Princess Zelda and Midna attack from the south, while Yaraxonal's Darknut forces move in from the north. Akazoo and Dethl are destroyed in battle, as well as most of the Stalfos forces, while Hylia surrenders after watching nearly all of her Wizzrobes die in battle. Ganondorf manages to retreat with what little of his forces were left. Pursuing Ganondorf, Princess Zelda and her allies confront Moblin forces under the command of Ghirahim, as well as armies of Twili under the command of King Zant who had recently entered Hyrule through the Arbiter's Grounds. There she confronts Ganondorf, who was transformed into a manifestation of the Moblin king Ganon. During the course of the battle Ganondorf manages to suppress Ganon and surrender his forces to the Princess, convincing her that he wishes to put an end to Demise's influence over Hyrule. Now with Ganondorf on her side, Princess Zelda's forces confront Demise. With intervention from Hylia, her forces are able to overcome his and Ganondorf eventually sacrifices himself to destroy Demise. With all of the other Druthulidi dead, Majora resurfaces in Hyrule and Princess Zelda lead several assaults against its forces. Most notably she commands an army of Hylians, Gorons, Zora, and Kokiri to retake Hyrule Castle, which has been destroyed and remade into Majora's throne. Her assault is successful with combined fire from Trebuchets, Powder Kegs, and Mage Cannons. The Great Sea With Majora defeated, the artificial Moon created by it crashes into the planet, destroying much of Hyrule. Princess Zelda works with Queen Laruto to commission and construct a fleet of ships that would explore the northern sea of Hyrule for new lands. When the fleets are completed Princess Zelda assumes command, forgoing her proper title in favor of Tetra, a shortened version of her first name. Tetra and her forces are quickly unwelcome to the Great Sea by Gerudo and Ocean Blin Pirates, forcing them to dig in on Outset Island and establish a base of operations. Hero Abilities Land * Glory Charge: Enemy units that see Tetra charging suffer a morale penalty. The closer they are to her the more likely they are to retreat. Sea * Bow Catapult: Tetra's Cog launches the forward Catapult on the ship's bow at enemy forces from long range, potentially sinking an enemy ship instantly. Bodyguard Mounted Hyrulean Knights Alternate costume An alternative costume for Princess Zelda V, the Battle Queen outfit, is available exclusively for UndyingNephalim's Patreon supporters who pledge at least $3 per month. This costume is based on Queen Zelda's outfit in ''Hyrule Warriors''. It will come with a unique bodyguard and a Hyrule Historia mission set in an alternate timeline. Category:New Hyrule Category:Kingdom of Hyrule Category:Hero Characters Category:Heroes